


Who is in Control?

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Gags, Molestation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Stripping, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A au that takes place at the end of "Big Trouble in Little Sanchez" before the climax in the garage. Summer returns from the dance humiliated and plans to stop Tiny Rick once and for all. But an angry vengeful Tiny Rick has other plans. For her.





	Who is in Control?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyn/gifts), [OswinTheStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/gifts), [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/gifts).



> If you haven't seen the season 2 episode "Big Trouble in Little Sanchez" you might not know what's going so spoilers!! If you have seen it, you still might not know what's going on:p  
> A little drabble oneshot I wrote in between my planning out the next chapter of my other TinySumRick story, "The Art of Payback" after the dream I had a couple nights ago. Enjoy my demented mind!

Summer walked into her room and shut the door behind her, then slumped to the ground. She had a good cry on the way home from the dance but she to cry some more. The memories of the event came flooding back. The angry look on all their faces, the humiliating explanation for why she did what she did, and the fury of Tiny Rick. At first she thought he would react as her grandfather. Somewhat annoyance, but instead she found herself shunned by the school and her favorite top stained with punch. On her way home she considered staying put in her room. But Rick was in trouble. She needed to change and go back to the dance, find Tiny Rick and Morty and put a stop to all of this. 

“Stupid Tiny Rick.” Summer groaned as she looked back down at her blue top. She stood up and walked over to her dresser. The feeling of defeat dissipated and she was left with determination. She was going back with confidence. And a new outfit would prove that.   
In no time she changed into a pleated black skirt and matching black vest. She found a hot pink short sleeved cold shoulder to match. She felt so much better after looking in the mirror. And once she added the striped grey and black socks she was reformed. Now for boots. She knew just the type.   
Thinking of clothes was the only way to get her mind off her poor grandfather in the vat. He was crying for help and Morty refused to see it. “Get your shit together.” That’s what he told her when she begged for help. But she needed to get him to listen and she knew that incident in the gym would be just the thing. They fought, but he was her brother and he cared about her. She saw the look on his face when she ran out of the gym crying. He was convinced now. She opened the door to her walk in closet and walked inside to grab her new black buckle boots. She didn’t see any reason to turn on the light in there as the room gave her plenty of light see. She knelt to look for the boots.  
The door shut and she heard the click of her lock. Before she could turn to see how, she felt a full body on top of her back, tackling her to the ground. A sock was stuffed in her mouth as she cried out, and a scarf from her closet was wrapped around her face to keep the sock in place. Summer attempted to kick herself free, put her captor was able to flip her on her stomach and pin her arms behind her back. She squirmed around as her wrists were crossed and tied together. Her captor pulled the chair from her vanity and dragged her towards it.   
“Who’s stupid now, Summer?” Tiny Rick bragged. 

Summer was in a daze from the struggled as Tiny Rick hoisted her into the chair and tied her ankles to each leg of the chair. As he walked towards the door he patted her shoulders. He was humming a song from the dance as he walked out the door and shut it behind him, leaving her in total darkness. She heard the click again. Somehow he found her key. In her underwear drawer. Pervert went through her underwear drawer! The thought of it filled Summer with rage as she pulled at the ropes and screamed till her throat hurt. She forgot that her parents were at some Galactic marriage counseling seminar and Morty was probably still at the dance. She was all alone. Alone with a very angry Tiny Rick.   
He returned a few minutes later still whistling a new tune and started playing around with some equipment. Summer strained her neck to see what it was. A camera and a tripod? Oh no. Summer was suddenly siting very still as her confidence was gone, replaced by anxiety and fear. Tiny Rick switched on the light the closet and sneered. 

“You know what Summer? I was wrong to humiliate you like that in front of your peers, in front of Toby! That was, you know that was really wrong of me.” He patted her knee and shook his head. “I should have been more restrained. More….creative.” 

Summer mumbled through the gag as he walked over to the camera. She watched a light blink red on the camera. Tiny Rick positioned the tripod and then walked over to shelf containing her sewing kit. He pulled out a pair of scissors. 

“We’re gonna try this instead.” Tiny Rick explained as his arm around her shoulder. She stared at the camera with wide eyes. She mumbled again. 

“If you wanna be popular you gotta give those boys what they want, ya know? And as your grandfather it’s my-what do you call it- moral obligation? Sure whatever. It’s my moral obligation to help you with that.” 

Summer shook her head and struggled at the ropes. She couldn’t let Toby see her like this! Even her ex Ethan! She might still have a chance with him but she won’t if they see this tape. She prayed it wasn’t live. 

“It’s not live if that’s what you’re worried about.” Tiny Rick seemed to read her mind. “Whether or not they see this little film tomorrow morning is up to you.” 

He stood in front of her and snipped the scissors. Then he knelt down and cut a slit in her socks. Summer protested but he was already ripping the socks off. 

 

“First things first, the boys will want to see what you have to offer.” He pulled the remainder of the ripped socks off her feet. He chuckled at her wiggling toes.   
“Look at those cute things. All polished and smooth.” He rubbed her bound feet and looked up at her, pleased to see her looking down at him in confusion.   
“Are they ticklish?”   
Tiny Rick delighted in her squeals as he tickled the bottom of her heels. She closed her eyes as she tried to pull away, but the ropes held true. He continued to torture her with tickles she there were tears in her eyes.   
“Oh those boys would love to hear your sexy little laugh.” 

 

Tiny Rick cut along her skirt and ripped off the rest. She shook her head in fury as he removed the torn skirt. Her lacy white panties were exposed for all to see. Even if this tape never met those boys eyes, Tiny Rick saw her. And that infuriated her. She grunted in protest. Tiny Rick rubbed his hand against the lacy fabric.  
“My my, what gorgeous white panties you have. Does the top match the bottom?”   
Summer tried to shake the scissors away as Tiny Rick grabbed her shirt.   
“Hold still, Sum Sum. Don’t wanna cut you…” Tiny Rick almost sang those words with glee. He knew who was in control. And she was going to learn as well.  
The shirt was easier to remove than the skirt. He decided to simply unbutton the vest as its straps came undone by buttons. A little mercy for her. Her matching white bra made her look absolutely dazzling. She was truly beautiful this granddaughter of his. And so much fun to tease.   
“There we go. Look at you. Sexy and smart. Not many have that combination. Now the boys can see it all.” He walked behind her and rubbed her shoulders as she looked nervously into the camera. She hoped to cry out and get someone’s attention. Maybe if they did see it they would know she was being forced. But she doubted any of them would care. Maybe Toby would?

 

Tiny Rick pulled her hair tye out to let her long auburn hair fall over her gag and down her shoulders. He brushed her hair with her fingers. The feeling of her silky locks made him hard. He had her all to herself. There was so much he could do. And boy did he have plans.   
“Hmm.” He walked around and examined her, tapping his chin. “I feel like these boys deserve more. What do you think?”   
Summer shook her head. 

 

“Yeah I think they do. What else can we offer them?”   
Tiny Rick climbed onto her lap, straddling her as his legs dangled to the sides. She pushed back as he teased her bra straps. She once again shook her head, shooting daggers at him with her eyes. He accepted the challenge.   
“Oh Summer, if you look at me like that I’m gonna start feeling things no grandpa should.”   
He nibbled her ear and chuckled as she moaned. She liked it.   
“Oh yeah. I think these boys want more. And so do I.”  
With a quick snip of the scissors, the bra came loose. He brushed the cups aside to reveal her shivering tits. Her breasts bounced up and down as she attempted to buck him off her. She was definitely moving too much. He stood up to let the camera admired the show and grabbed more rope from the side. He tied the rope around the top of her chest and the bottom. Then he tied her legs down to the chair. No more squirming for her.   
“That’ll take care of that.” Tiny Rick declared as he yanked the rope tighter, leading her to grunt.   
“Oh, look at these. Oh very nice.” Tiny Rick squeezed each breast and tickled her nips with his tongue. Summer rolled her eyes as he continued to grope her. His tongue trailed its way up to her neck and he licked the nape of it and her shoulder blades almost like a dog. She hated that the feeling relaxed her body. Her eyes opened in shut as she her mind fought to reject the feeling of sensation. But her body has other thoughts. Tiny Rick felt it as well. He stopped and looked down between her legs. 

 

“Well well well. Looks like our Summer is enjoying herself.” He patted her soaked panties as she moaned and pleaded.   
“I think we can do better than that.” 

 

Tiny Rick climbed off her lap and walked back over to the shelf. Summer yanked at the ropes again as he was busy. She was hoping to feel something give. No luck. She became distracted when she heard him shuffling around her shelf. Oh lord no. Please no. Please don’t grab the-

“Look what I found Sum Sum.” Tiny Rick held it behind his back but she knew what it was. He walk over to her and waved it in her face. Her pink light up vibrator. She begged him through the gag not to do it. She would be humiliated for life. Not that. Anything but that!  
“Found in in a shoe box. Nice hiding spot. No one would look there.” He rolled his eyes as he played with the settings. She groaned as he pushed the button to raise the vibration higher. Once it was at it’s highest, he looked at her with a mischievous grin. She tried once again to plead with him but he had already cut her panties and ripped them off. She was now completely exposed. Her pussy in view of the camera. He tickled her shaking wet clit.   
“You want this baby? You wanna let these hear you orgasm?”   
Summer trembled and whimpered as he brought the vibrator closer. 

 

“This’ll teach you to cross me.”   
Summer shook her head over and over and it came close enough for her to feel the strength. Her clit began to throb.  
“To paraphrase the term, ‘Snitches become Bitches.’”

 

The vibrator was now against her clit on full force. Summer threw her head back and closed her eyes as she felt her body shaking. She did her best to hold back what her body wanted by breathing heavily through her nose. She had to stay quiet. Had to keep from-  
“Oh no you don’t. Let’s hear that moan, girlie. Give the boys a good time.” Tiny Rick thrusted the vibrator against her and she couldn’t hold it in. She moaned loudly and continuously. She wasn’t sure how long her torture lasted. And she barley heard Tiny Rick’s prodding.  
“Is this what you want Summer? You want those boys to hear you cum? I’ll bet you want them to hear this every night.”   
Summer shook her head but continued to moan. Her mind and body continued their battle.   
“Maybe this should be a nightly thing, huh? I’ll sneak into your room, drag you in here and give them something to wake up to. I’ll bet Toby will love this. I know I am.”   
Rick stood up and held the vibrator hard against her clit. Summer’s head fell back, unable to handle the pressure. She found her head falling into Tiny Rick’s chest. He wrapped his arm around her as he pushed the vibrator deeper.   
“What’s that? You want more? You want it deeper? Yeah? Yeah? Yeah?”   
The orgasm swelled up inside her until she couldn’t breathe. Once the buildup was too much, she let out a loud moan and came. Her pelvis thrusted as she soaked the chair. She continued to moan quietly bobbing her head as her body finally relaxed. Tiny Rick turned off the vibrator and walked over to the camera. He ended the video.   
Summer dropped her head from exhaustion. Tiny Rick walked over walked over and lifted her by the chin, holding the memory chip in her face. 

 

“You wanna keep this between us? You do what I say. Tomorrow you’re gonna tell the principal that you framed me. And you’re gonna keep your mouth shut about what happened here. Understand?” 

 

Summer just wanted it all to end. She nodded. 

“You're gonna tell him you don’t know who it was but you thought it was me and put it in my locker. I don’t want you getting in trouble cuz I wanna make sure you stay at the school where I can keep an eye on you. I’m gonna make sure you know what happens when you screw me over.”   
Summer nodded again. 

He climbed back on her lap and used both hands to pull her face closer to his.

“I’m not some punk ass bitch like those idiot boy toys you ogle over. I’m a genius. I’m Tiny Rick! And when I want something, I get it.”  
He touched her forehead with his forcing her to still look into his eyes. “When I want someone I get her. It doesn’t matter who you’re supposed to be to me, you’re mine now. All mine. And I’m gonna make sure that stays permanent. You wouldn’t fight me if that annoying grandfather of yours was out of the picture.”   
Tiny Rick climbed off her lap. “That’s why he needs to go.” 

 

Summer squealed. She jolted around trying to move the chair. He nodded. “Time to take care of him once and for all. You just stay here where you can’t get in the way.”   
He walked over to the door and blew her a kiss. “Be right back!”   
He slammed the door and locked it. Summer looked around and sighed with relief when she saw the scissors. She used her shoulders to push at the gag until finally she was free from it. She spit out the sock and gasped. 

 

“Genius huh?” Summer groaned. “Genius who leaves the scissors on floor. Thank goodness for me though.”   
Summer braced herself as she titled back until the chair hit the floor. Her back throbbed but she composed herself as she scooted on her side towards the scissors. Once they were in her hand she sliced away at the ropes binding her wrists.   
“Come on, hurry come on” She told the scissors. She had no time to waste. If she didn’t get there in time, Grandpa Rick would be gone forever. She didn’t even think about herself in that moment or her fate if she failed. She would find a way to handle Tiny Rick. Morty would back her up. But she couldn’t lose Rick! Her thoughts made her more determined and she worked quicker. Finally she felt the ropes loosen.   
“Yes.” The rope snapped loose. She brushed them away and untied her legs. Once she was free from the chair, she searched for her spare key. She unlocked the closet and ran out into her room. A knock on the door sent her heart into her throat. But she realized Tiny Rick wouldn’t knock. 

 

“Summer!” Morty called through the door. “I’m sorry about what happened at school. I think you’re right about Tiny-“  
“Morty!” Summer quickly changed back into her white pants and blue blouse. She didn’t bother with a bra and panties. “You need to get down to the garage. Tiny Rick is going to kill Rick!”   
“What! Did he hurt you?!”   
“Nevermind about me! I’ll meet you there.” Summer grabbed her phone and headphones. She had an idea. Maybe a dumb one but it was worth it. She heard Morty scurry down the stairs and she took a deep breath as she opened her door.   
“Hang on, Rick. I’m gonna get you out of there.”


End file.
